Undying Bonds
by lunarstar1018
Summary: Yukira had known Kenshin since they trained with Master Hiko to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi style. Now years later after the revolution they meet up again. Will old feelings resurface? rated M for later parts.
1. Reunion

The main streets of a village just outside of Tokyo were rather busy since it was such a nice warm day out. One person stood out in the crowd wearing a cloak covering all of their body and head, the person also had a cloth covering all of their face but their silver eyes. The cloaked figure was walking barefoot through the town watching everything going on around them. A person leaving a nearby shop caught the cloaked person's eye. The person leaving the shop was a red headed man wearing a purple kimono top and white samurai pants, he had a sword on his hip. The man was somewhat short for being a man, his hair was in a low ponytail, and his hair reached his lower back. The red head had an X shaped scar on his left cheek.

"Himura Battousai!" The cloaked figured charged at the red head pulling their sword from their hip. The red head was quick to spin around blocking the attack with his sheathed sword. The red head narrowed his eyes glaring at his attacker. The cloaked figure held their ground pressing their sword against the red head's sword.

"May I ask who you are?" The red head demanded narrowing his eyes more before he noticed something causing his eyes to widen in surprise. "W-wait. Ms. Yukira? It can't be….." The red head lowered his sword a little but the cloaked figured pushed against his sword harder. The cloaked figure withdrew their sword before striking again. The red head blocked the side swing easily. The red head swung a few times with lightning speed quickly sheathing his sword. The cloaked figure stood still for a moment; suddenly the cloak on the person fell in shreds to the ground along with the face mask. Revealed was a pretty 25 year old lady with silver hair that was in a bun. Yukira was her name obviously, she wore an all black outfit which was a shirt that showed a lot of her chest but under the shirt was white bandages to cover skin, a purple sash was tied around her waist for a little color, and she wore pants that reached midway down her thighs.

"Kenshin? Do you know this woman?" A young lady with long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail walked up to the red head. Kenshin laughed nervously, looking at the lady with a dopey happy expression. Yukira stood up straight putting her sword back on her hip. Yukira watched how Kenshin looked at the lady, Yukira found herself upset by how friendly the two were towards each other but she didn't show it.

"This is my friend Yukira. Yukira this is Ms. Kaoru. I've been staying at her dojo for a while…." Kenshin was surprised by a stinging feeling on his cheek he was now looking to the side. Kenshin blinked a few times shocked. Yukira had slapped him, Kenshin placed a hand on his cheek before smiling softly. "I suppose I deserved that, that I do."

"I though you were dead you idiot." Yukira explained why she had slapped him. Yukira had heard that Kenshin had died a little over ten years ago. Kaoru looked back and forth between the two old friends. It was clear they had a deep history. Kaoru didn't like that.

"Dead? Why would I be dead?" Kenshin was shocked to hear that Yukira had thought he had been dead. Kenshin couldn't imagine how Yukira had felt the past years thinking her friend was dead. Yukira narrowed her eyes at Kenshin trying to figure out what Kenshin was thinking. Yukira had met Kenshin when she was 8 he had been 11 at the time. Kenshin's master, trainer, Hiko Seijuro had saved Yukira and brought her to his cabin on the mountain where he was training Kenshin. They had lived together for three years before Kenshin ran off at the age 14 to help in the revolution. Yukira had left the mountain a short while after Kenshin had.

"I had heard you had died. I don't know. It was a rumor going around towards the end of the revolution." Yukira turned to the side looking away from Kenshin and his friend. Yukira had also heard that Kenshin had become a wanderer but she could never figure out which rumor she preferred. In all honesty Yukira had never thought she'd see Kenshin again. She had no idea how to react right now towards him.

"Well. I'm alive that I am." Kenshin continued to smile. "I live as a wanderer now. I swore to never kill again ten years ago. I haven't killed anything but time since then." Kenshin explained unsheathing his sword, it was a reversed blade sword meaning the sharp side of the katana was on the top part rather than the bottom. Yukira looked to her sword, on the hilt of her sword were tiny chains sealing her sword so she can't use the blade. Kenshin invited Yukira over to Kaoru's dojo so they could catch up on the past ten years. They sat in Kenshin's room with a tray of tea and a few snacks. Kenshin poured them both some tea. Yukira stared down at her tea in silence as Kenshin poured his own tea. Both of their swords were propped up against a wall nearby.

"Himura, are you happy?" Yukira spoke finally breaking the silence. Kenshin looked up at Yukira confused. "You do not understand the question? I am happy. Happy that I now have a chance to live a better life. The life I make for myself. I am working on making myself a better person." Yukira explained. Often it was the little things in life that could make a person happy but most forget that. Yukira after the revolution learned to find peace in life. So now Yukira saw many things in life a blessing. Kenshin looked to Yukira's wrist noticing that Yukira had prayer beads on her wrist.

"You found religion?" Kenshin stated more than asked really. He was surprised though. When he had first met Yukira she had mentioned how she didn't believe in a higher power. Yukira looked to the prayer beads on her wrist.

"Hm, sort of. A man who had rescued me after I had been hurt badly, he was a priest. I stayed at his temple for a while. I left, after some men from the nearby village had killed the priest since Buddhism had been basically banned and the village needed government support. Though I did pick up some of his habits. Meditation, bringing peace, caring for others, helping the weak. Things like that." Yukira thought back on the years she had spent with the priest. She had spent eight years with the priest at the temple. Yukira had come to love that priest, he had only been four years older than her. He was tall, strong, handsome and caring. The priest had helped to heal Yukira on so many levels. Yukira's only regret was that she had never gotten to thank him for everything he had done. Kenshin saw that Yukira was caught up in memories, happy ones yet sad ones. Yukira took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. Kenshin could tell that that priest had meant a lot to Yukira. Kenshin couldn't help but wonder how much that priest had meant to Yukira.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How long did you know him?" Kenshin closed his eyes sipping his tea. He asked how long Yukira had stayed with the priest in hopes to figure out how much influence the priest had had on Yukira, how many memories they had made.

"Eight years. He found me near death after my last fight at the end of the revolution." Yukira hesitated to reply. She didn't really want Kenshin to know that she had fallen in love with the priest. But that really didn't matter now since the priest was dead. "His name was Ryu Kina. His father had been a samurai all his life. Ryu didn't want that sort of life. One full of killing, he took the most peaceful path he could find. When he found me he had thought I had been an innocent casualty. When I told him though, what I was, he said it didn't matter what I had been, only what I became after." Yukira sighed before finally drinking some of her tea. The tea was sweet, it was a jasmine tea.


	2. Memories

Yukira thought back on the time when Yukira had woken up in Ryu's shrine, she had thought she was dead so she had been surprised to wake up again. When she had looked around she found a young man with long black hair asleep against a wall. Yukira had tried to sit up quietly but winced waking the man up. He had told her to lie back down since her wounds were severe. Yukira had been stabbed in the abdomen, in the shoulder and left arm, she had a deep cut on her leg and on her right forearm. The man introduced himself as Ryu Kina a priest. He had told Yukira he was thankful that she had used bandages to cover her chest as part of her outfit, it had made it less awkward for Ryu to wrap Yukira's abdomen and shoulder. Yukira hadn't said a word yet, she simply watched the strange man who had saved her life. She hadn't been sure at first whether or not she could trust him. When Ryu had asked Yukira her name she had hesitated to reply, he sensed her hesitation and told her it was okay if she didn't answer.

"My, my name is Yukira." Yukira had spoken softly, at the time Yukira had never been very vocal and talking to people she didn't know was rather awkward.

"Well, Yukira it is very nice to meet you. I almost missed the chance to meet you. Any later and you might have been dead. But I think I was meant to meet you, so I managed to find you at just the right time. I am thankful to Buddha, it is he let us meet." Ryu spoke with a warm smile. Yukira narrowed her eyes at the man.

"I ask that you take no offense, but I do not believe in your Buddha. It was simple bad luck on my part that you found me." Yukira spoke apathetically. Ryu frowned at Yukira saying it was bad luck that led to Ryu finding her.

"I take no offense to you not sharing my belief. But I do take offense to you calling it bad luck that you still live. You seem like a wonderful person. Why would you not wish to live?" Ryu felt bad for Yukira but did not completely express that feeling. He was confused as to why such a pretty young lady would prefer death over life. He had noticed a deep scar on Yukira's wrist when he was treating her wounds, the scar started from the base of her palm going up her forearm a few inches, he had checked her other wrist, it had the same deep scar.

"I am far from being a wonderful person. I have killed many people. Many many people. I have earned the title Hitokiri. Do you know what that means?" Yukira stared into Ryu's green eyes.

"No. I can't say that I do…." Ryu shook his head, watching Yukira, trying to figure her out. But Ryu figuring out Yukira would be difficult and would take time.

"It means human slayer. I earned it by killing thousands of people. So think again about how you see a person." Yukira looked away, she figured Ryu would kick her out. She was surprised by what he said.

"So? What you did in your past doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what you were, it only matters what you become. You don't have to stay a Hitokiri, you can drop that title and become something better than that. Someone who protects the weak, those who do not have the power to protect themselves from those who are stronger." Ryu stated. Yukira looked to Ryu wide eyed. Yukira had thought she would always be a Hitokiri, that she could never go back to being a good person. But hearing what Ryu had said, she could help but feel hopeful. "Oh, did I say something wrong?" Ryu asked when he saw tears escape Yukira's eyes. Yukira looked away wiping her eyes.

"No. Sorry. Forgive me." Yukira continued to wipe her eyes. Ryu set a hand on Yukira's shoulder gently. Yukira froze, she didn't know how to react to his touch. Ryu had sensed Yukira tense up so he pulled his hand away.

"It's alright. Say, why don't you stay here till you get better, till you find your way?" Ryu offered with a kind smile. Yukira looked to Ryu surprised he'd let a cold blooded killer stay with him.

Yukira was pulled from her memory by Kenshin calling her name loudly. Yukira looked to Kenshin slightly shaking her head indicating she had missed whatever he had said. Kenshin sighed pouring himself some more tea, adding a little to Yukira's cup too, but mainly to warm it up since she had left it sitting for so long.

"I asked, 'so was Ryu the one who helped you change your ways'." Kenshin repeated his question. Yukira frowned, she didn't like how he had labeled killing as her 'way'.

"It wasn't my way. I was forced into the revolution alright. I had never wanted to kill or to even be part of the revolution." Yukira retorted. Kenshin was surprised by Yukira's sudden anger. "Do not ever get that mixed up again. But yes, he helped me better myself. He helped me to learn to forgive myself for what I had done during the revolution. He helped me to express my feeling and to be more open to others." Yukira looked down at her tea, suddenly she didn't feel like drinking or speaking. Kenshin noticed that Yukira seemed to be distancing herself from the conversation.

"Sorry. I won't. Well, I'm glad you met him then. I know how hard it was to adjust to normal life after the revolution. I'm glad you found the strength to forgive yourself. That's the hardest part isn't it?" Kenshin stood up. "Well, its getting late. Why don't we see if Ms. Kaoru will let you stay here for the night?" Kenshin led Yukira out of the room. Once Kaoru okayed Yukira staying, Kaoru led Yukira to an unused room. Yukira unfolded the futon in the room before lying down to sleep.

Yukira was in the yard of the temple washing some laundry while Ryu was off in town picking up ingredients for lunch and supper. Yukira was humming as she washed the clothes. Ryu's Akita was with Yukira so Yukira had to keep throwing a stick for the dog to go fetch. As Yukira was hanging the clothes Ryu returned home. Yukira knew Ryu had returned when Aki, the Akita barked. Aki ran over to Ryu to greet him, Ryu leaned down to pet Aki.

"Hey. I'll finish that if you start lunch." Ryu offered as he walked over to Yukira.

"It's already finished." Yukira spoke as she hung up the last piece. Yukira followed Ryu to the kitchen since he wouldn't let Yukira carry the ingredients. Yukira quickly prepared what she needed to make in the kitchen before taking it out to the cooking pot outside. Ryu sat on the outdoor hallway rubbing Aki's belly watching Yukira cook. It was such a peaceful summer day, until later in the evening. Ryu walked into a room that Yukira was in, Aki was of course was following right behind him. Yukira could tell something had Ryu bothered.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Yukira stood up setting her book on the ground as she did. Ryu walked around the room, something had Ryu set in a panic. Yukira was starting to worry. "Ryu. What's wrong? You're starting to worry me." Yukira grabbed Ryu's arm to stop his pacing.

"I want you to go get your sword, take Aki and go." Ryu commanded. Yukira shook her head confused.

"What? My sword? Go? Go where? What's wrong Ryu? This isn't like you." Yukira gripped Ryu's sleeve tightly. Ryu gently brushed Yukira's bangs out of her eyes, gently stroking her cheek.

"Just, just do it okay. Quickly." Ryu turned Yukira around before gently pushing her towards the door. Ryu instructed Aki to follow Yukira. Yukira looked over her shoulder at Ryu one last time as she was leaving the room. Ryu gave her a half hearted smile.

"I'm not going to see you again am I?" Yukira asked standing in the doorway her hand on the frame. Ryu was silent for a moment before walking up to Yukira. He didn't say a word, he just gently gave Yukira a tender kiss before sending her off. Yukira went to a back storage room of the temple lifting up a floorboard pulling her sword out of the floor. Yukira left out a back door heading for the woods. Once Yukira was just inside the woods she turned to face the temple. Fire was starting to eat away at the temple.

"No! Ryu!" Yukira screamed. Yukira started to head back to the temple but Aki stopped her by standing in her way barking. A few of the townspeople who had set the fire heard the barking and started towards the woods where Yukira was hiding. She knew they couldn't see her in the woods since it was dark out. One man commanded that there be no survivors so he sent some of the men into the woods. Yukira took off running before the men even reached the woods. Yukira didn't stop running until the sun rose the next morning. Yukira collapsed to the ground sobbing when she found a place to hide.


	3. Meet Aki

**Authors note: forgot to add this in the begining, most characters and some story line belongs to the creator of Rurouni Kenshin not me. typed this fanfict a while ago and just now got the great idea to post it! duh...**

* * *

Yukira sat up quickly when she woke up. Yukira sat breathing heavily, covered in sweat. It was quiet for a moment until there was some commotion outside. Yukira slowly walked outside, holding her hand up to shade her eyes from the sun. Kaoru, Kenshin and some boy were yelling about some dog running around the dojo. Yukira gasped when she saw the dog.

"Aki! Sit boy!" Yukira commanded the dog who was outside knocking over the short round bucket Kenshin used to do laundry. Aki was quick to listen to Yukira's command, he sat down waging his tail happily. Kenshin, Kaoru and the young boy colliding into each others back in that order. When the boy ran into Kaoru that caused them all to tumble forward onto the ground in front of the dog. Kenshin looked over his shoulder at Yukira.

"Yukira? Is this your dog?" Kenshin asked as everyone sat up. The dog walked over to Yukira when she gestured him to. Yukira knelt down to pet Aki.

"Um, sort of. I've been taking care of him for the past two years." Yukira replied as she fed Aki a treat she had stored in a pouch. "I'm sorry boy. I didn't mean to leave you. A lot had happened yesterday. Glad you found your way." Yukira kissed Aki's head, he returned the warm gesture by licking Yukira's cheek happily.

"Taking care of him? So who is his master?" Kaoru asked as she walked over to pet Aki. Aki moved away from Kaoru when she reached out to pet him.

"Aki, be nice. She's friendly." Yukira patted Aki's head. "Um, his master was a friend of mine." Yukira stood up ruffling Aki's fur.

"So, he was Ryu's?" Kenshin pointed out as he walked over to the group. Yukira glared at Kenshin, why did he seem angry?

"Yeah." Yukira looked down at Aki. Aki ran off to play with two young girls that had showed up.

"He's cute. How old is he?" Kaoru asked watching Aki play.

"Um, three years old. Ryu had found him as a pup, a year before he… well he had Aki for a year and I've had him for two so, yeah, three." Yukira sighed.

"Is there a reason his name is Aki?" Kaoru asked looking to Yukira who was watching Kenshin trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Hm? Oh, Ryu had found him in autumn, so he named him after the season. It made sense to him." Yukira looked up at the sky, it was going to be a nice day today. Aki ran up gently running his head into Yukira's leg to get her attention. Yukira looked down at Aki who whimpered. "What's the matter boy?" Aki dropped a stick next to Yukira to show he wanted to play. Yukira picked up the stick as she stood up.

"Here Himura. Will you play with him? All you have to do is throw the stick, he'll fetch it and bring it back to you. But don't throw it too far, no need for him to go on a rescue mission." Yukira held out the stick to Himura who in turn stared at the stick. Kenshin thought of refusing but when Aki walked over to him giving Kenshin the puppy dog eyes he couldn't say no. Kenshin took the stick gently throwing it a few feet away. Aki chased after the stick and the two little girls, Ayame and Suzumi, chased after Aki. At first Yukira could tell Kenshin did not enjoy playing with Aki but soon Yukira saw Kenshin's heart soften for Aki. Yukira hoped Kenshin would accept Aki. It was adorable to watch Aki and the girls playing, the girls enjoyed following Aki back and forth. When Aki became tired he laid down but the girls kept playing with him.

"Ms. Kamiya? That is your name correct? I assumed because that is the name of the dojo." Yukira turned to Kaoru who was smiling at the girls.

"Huh?" Kaoru looked to Yukira with a cheerful expression. "Oh yes. That is my name. What can I do for you Ms. Yukira?" Kaoru smiled at Yukira.

"Is it alright if I cook for you guys? To thank you for letting me stay here last night." Yukira offered. Kaoru blinked a few times confused.

"That's right Yukira. You are an excellent cook from what I remember. And good at working on a budget. That'd be helpful here." Kenshin chimed in as he walked up with a basket full of clean dry clothes. Yukira and Kaoru looked at Kenshin which made him stop. Kaoru had a sorrowful look, upset that Kenshin liked a different woman's cooking, Yukira was surprised to see Kenshin doing laundry.

"Well, sure. I don't see the harm in you cooking for us. But I have to go shopping first." Kaoru spoke as she turned to go into the dojo to change out of her practice clothes.

"It's alright. I'll go. It won't take long. Aki let's go." Yukira whistled as she walked away calling Aki's attention. As Aki stood up he had the younger girl, Suzumi, hanging from his neck. Kenshin grabbed Suzumi setting her on the ground before following Yukira.

"Yukira I'm going with you." Kenshin called as he hurried after Yukira and Aki. Yukira didn't slow down or look at Kenshin but since she didn't say anything Kenshin knew she didn't care that he went. They were silent as they shopped for dinner. As they walked home Kenshin insisted on carrying all of the supplies. The walk was very scenic, very beautiful.

"Himura, do you love Ms. Kamiya?" Yukira asked as they walked along the path near the river. Kenshin stopped walking looking at Yukira shocked. When Yukira saw Kenshin stop walking she stopped turning around to look at Kenshin.

"Not like you might be thinking. Why?" Kenshin spoke when he had recovered from the shock such a direct question. Yukira stared at Kenshin for a moment before turning around and continuing home. Aki was quick to follow Kenshin slowly followed after them. "Why do you ask?" Kenshin repeated his question as he walked a few feet behind Yukira.

"No reason in particular. You stayed with her for a while now right? Long enough for her to fall in love with you." Yukira spoke as she looked up at the sky.

"For her to fall in love? I've only been there for a few months." Kenshin thought aloud.

"Long enough to make the friends you have." Yukira pointed out. As Yukira walked she stepped too close to the edge of the path causing her to fall down sliding down the grassy hill.

"Yukira!" Kenshin ran to Yukira's side. By the time he reached Yukira she was already at the bottom of the hill near the river. Kenshin leaned down holding out his hand. "Are you alright?" Yukira looked up into Kenshin's beautiful purple eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." Yukira huffed as Kenshin helped Yukira to her feet. Aki was up on the path barking for Yukira. "Stupid dog. Get down here you chicken rather stay up there if it upsets you to be alone." Yukira called up at Aki who whined. As soon as Yukira put pressure on her right foot she winced falling down again.

"You are not alright. You must have twisted your ankle." Kenshin spoke as he knelt down to look at Yukira's ankle. When Kenshin touched Yukira's ankle gently Yukira winced pulling her ankle away from his hand. Yukira gasped as Kenshin quickly turned around then pulled Yukira onto his back. He held Yukira's legs so she didn't fall. "You need to hold on or you'll fall." Kenshin pointed out. Yukira slowly, gently wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck making sure she wasn't strangling Kenshin. Kenshin carried Yukira back to the dojo setting her down in the outdoor hallway. He said he was going to go get a doctor and that he'd be right back. After a while Kenshin returned with a female doctor who was rather beautiful with long black hair that was left down.

"Ms. Megumi, this is Yukira. I think she's hurt her ankle. She fell on the path near the river." Kenshin explained as they walked over to Yukira.

"Alright. I'll look at it Sir Ken so you can stop panicking." Megumi spoke as she knelt down to examine Yukira's ankle. After a moment Megumi stood up. "He's right. You've twisted your ankle so stay off it for a while. I'll check it again in a week. Now, the price for the doctor visit, dinner." Megumi looked to Kenshin.

"Well, well you see, the one who was meant to cook was Yukira…" Kenshin gave a nervous laugh.

"I can still cook." Yukira stood up staying off of her foot. After Yukira cooked the food she had Kenshin carry the food to the room where everyone was eating. As everyone ate they spoke of how good Yukira's cooking was.

"Yukira, you had said it was your mother who had taught you how to cook right?" Kenshin asked as he ate. Yukira set down her bowl of rice as she thought of her mother.

"Something like that." Yukira spoke after a while as she picked up her rice and continued to eat. Kenshin then stopped and looked to Yukira. It was obvious Yukira didn't want to talk about it further.

"The woman who I had called my mother taught me at a very young age how to cook well so that would be my job as a slave rather than a bed warmer as she always called them." Yukira thought as she stared down at her rice. After dinner almost everyone went to bed since it was so late. Yukira sat out in the outdoor hallway with her feet hanging over the edge as she stared up at the stars. Yukira didn't react at all when Kenshin sat down next to her.

"Does your ankle hurt?" Kenshin asked after a while to break the silence.

"No not really. It'll be fine. There is a storm approaching." Yukira spoke without looking to Kenshin.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin spoke seriously.

"Can you not feel it? At times most peaceful is when you must keep your guard up. The quiet before the storm." Yukira looked to Kenshin, her bright silver eyes showing the seriousness of what she had said. Kenshin stared into her eyes for a moment before looking forward.

"Do you know what the source is?" Kenshin asked softly.

"No. If I did, I wouldn't be here. But I've heard of what the reason might be." Yukira looked forward also. "It seems somebody who had fought during the revolution didn't like how it turned out. So they aim to change it. But its hard to say if that will turn into the storm I'm feeling since there is much talk of that."

"You'd think that those who had fought in the revolution would not want to cause another." Kenshin thought aloud.

"Not all. Some enjoyed the killing, the fighting, the fires, death, suffering." Yukira looked up to the sky again.

"Well, I suppose that is true that it is." Kenshin sighed.

"Himura, have you ever had a first love? The first one you had hoped to spend the rest of your life with, making them happy?" Yukira asked as she pet Aki who was laying next to her.

"I-I did yes. Why?" Kenshin looked down at Aki who seemed quite happy.

"You still love them right? That feeling never goes away. The amazing thing about a person's heart is that it can never run out of room for love. It can always create more love. What I mean to say is that… aw hell I don't really know what it is I'm trying to say." Yukira sighed in frustration.

"I understand what you are trying to say I think. Hold that thought till the right time okay?" Kenshin smiled as he stood up. "Good night Yukira, see you at breakfast tomorrow." Yukira looked up at Kenshin, his eyes told her what he was really saying.

"Alright Himura. See you tomorrow." Yukira nodded at Kenshin before standing up and going into her room for the night. The next morning when Kenshin went to Yukira's room he found it empty so he searched the dojo. When Kenshin found Yukira she was at the cooking pot outside making a stew for breakfast.


	4. calm before the storm

**Authors note: last chapter im going to update tonight it is almost one in the morning time for sleep have things to do in the morning. sorry this chapter is shorter (i think...).**

* * *

"Oh good morning Himura. Up early as usual. At least that hasn't changed about you." Yukira greeted Kenshin with a smile when she saw him. Yukira noted that Kenshin seemed shocked to see her still at the dojo. "What? I told you I'd see you today didn't I? Such an accusation thinking I'd go against my work. Tsk tsk." Yukira teased. Kenshin plopped down a distance away from Yukira's side. Yukira looked at Kenshin out of the corner of her eye as she stirred the stew.

"It really upset him to think I had left without telling him." Yukira thought as she studied Kenshin. Kenshin sat there watching Yukira's every move as she cooked.

"Uncle Ken?" Ayame poked her head into the yard where Yukira and Kenshin were.

"Uncle Ken?" Suzumi copied right after her sister. Yukira and Kenshin looked over at the two girls.

"Ah so she's still here." Ayame spoke as both girls ran over to Yukira. "Please miss, can we play with your dog?"

"Can we play with woof woof?" Suzumi begged.

"Of course." Yukira smiled at the girls. "Aki!" Yukira whistled to get Aki's attention. A second later Aki came running to Yukira's side. He greeted Yukira by jumping on her and licking her cheek.

"Ah! Down Aki!" Yukira protested as she pushed against the dog. "Go play." Yukira commanded pointing to the yard. Aki ran off and the girls followed. Aki understood that Yukira wanted him to play with the girls so he let them chase him around. After everyone ate breakfast Yukira returned to her room since there wasn't much else she could do with her ankle. Kenshin knocked on Yukira's door a few hours later.

"Come in." Yukira spoke from her spot leaning against the wall across from the sliding door that led to the outdoor hallway. Yukira was sitting on the floor with her legs resting next to her which was more comfortable than the normal Japanese style of sitting with her legs under her. Yukira was wearing a single layer kimono so it was one of the few ways she could sit really.

"Hey." Kenshin greeted as he slid open the door then closing it behind him.

"Hey. What is it Himura?" Yukira asked as she sat up a little more. She had actually fallen asleep reading a book.

"I was wondering, do you think Master would be mad if we never passed on the Hiten Mitsurugi style?" Kenshin asked as he sat down across from Yukira.

"What? Well, I don't think so. Or at least I don't think he'd care whether or not we did." Yukira offered as she closed the book that was in her lap.

"Hm. Well I have no intention to teach it to anyone." Kenshin spoke softly.

"Neither do I. We aim to create an era of peace. And if ever we complete that goal, then there is no need to pass on fighting styles right?" Yukira smiled, Kenshin stared at Yukira for a while. Yukira always had the best advise. Whenever Kenshin had trouble he would ask her for help. There was only one time he had gone against her advise and that was on the revolution. Yukira had begged him not to go and he said she didn't understand because she was a girl.

"You let your hair down. Its braided but still." Kenshin pointed out. Yukira had always had her hair in a bun, Kenshin had figured her hair was in a bun even when Yukira slept. Yukira looked down at her braid that rested over her left shoulder draping down the front of her body. The tip of her braid almost touched her legs as she sat.

"Yeah. I wanted to try something new." Yukira shrugged as she played with the braid a little.

"It looks nice." Kenshin offered, Yukira smiled as she blushed a little.

"I hoped you'd like it. You always complained about my hair when we were training. Though you complained that I could pull your hair but you couldn't pull mine. Master said we were both being ridiculous and that sword fighters don't pull hair." Yukira chuckled at the memory of their master yelling at them for arguing about pulling hair.

"Yes. I remember that. You always pulled my hair. That was cheating." Kenshin whined causing Yukira to laugh.

"Yeah well, neither of us ever fought fair against each other." Yukira looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. Kenshin couldn't help but notice how, frail Yukira looked. Kenshin couldn't remember if Yukira had always looked like that or not.

A week later Yukira sat outside in the hall as Megumi examined Yukira's ankle. Megumi said it was alright for Yukira to put pressure on her right foot again. After that Yukira started to help out with other chores around the dojo so she didn't feel so useless. One day Yukira was helping Kenshin with the laundry, Yukira would wash the clothes and Kenshin would hang them up to dry. As Kenshin was hanging the clothes he would stop occasionally to throw a stick for Aki. Kenshin turned to look at Yukira when she started to laugh.

"What is it?" Kenshin had a puzzled look.

"Nothing. You just remind me of when I hang laundry." Yukira replied as she giggled.

"Huh?" Kenshin looked at himself confused as to what Yukira was talking about.

"I do the same thing, play with Aki while I do laundry." Yukira clarified as she calmed down. Suddenly Aki jumped on Yukira knocking her and the bucket of water for laundry over. "Ah! Aki!" Yukira exclaimed as Aki knocked her over. Kenshin laughed when Yukira sat up, Aki and her were covered in soap bubbles.

"Find that funny do you?" Yukira asked as she stood up with the bucket in her hands. There was still some water in the bucket. Kenshin froze realizing what Yukira planned on doing. He tried to dodge but Yukira managed to dumb the rest of the water on Kenshin's head. They stared at each other for a moment before they broke out into laughter.

"Well it's a good thing all the clothes were washed huh?" Yukira commented after they finished laughing. Yukira stood in front of the clothes that were hung to dry. She examined a purple kimono, it was hers but she never wore it. Wearing a kimono isn't helpful when you need to fight, but around the dojo Yukira wore a simple orange kimono Kaoru had given her.

"That is your kimono?" Kenshin asked as he watched Yukira. It was obvious that that kimono meant a lot to Yukira.

"Yes. It was, my mother's. I don't wear it because I don't want to ruin it. It is a very expensive kimono." Yukira pulled her hand away from the kimono as she spoke. Kenshin stared at the kimono as Yukira walked away.


End file.
